


Breathe

by AemiliaFawn



Series: Malec Drabbles & Oneshots [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clumsiness, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob, mild cum-feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AemiliaFawn/pseuds/AemiliaFawn
Summary: Alec was determined to give Magnus the best blowjob he's ever had, in spite of the fact that this was his first time giving one and he literally had no idea what he was doing.





	Breathe

**Breathe**

Although Alec didn't quite remember how he had ended up like this, he was very aware of the simple fact that he had absolutely no intentions of stopping or moving away any time soon.

He remembered how long he had looked forward to doing this – ever since meeting Magnus he'd always sucked on his own fingers while he'd touched himself, secretly wishing, _wanting._ It wasn't until after actually getting together with the warlock that Alec came to understand he had a bit of an oral fixation. Kissing, biting, sucking, _licking –_ he enjoyed doing it all just as much as he had thought he would, if not even _more_ , and Magnus so far hadn't complained at all.

In the beginning of their relationship it had always been heavy make-out sessions which had been enough to keep Alec happy. Their hands had wandered and touched and teased, but clothes had never really come off. It had been fairly innocent in hindsight, though those types of kisses and touches had always been exchanged with an underlying shared anticipation for the moment they would one day inevitably become far less innocent, and more sensual and intimate. Magnus had been incredibly patient with Alec in that regard. He'd been aware Alec was a virgin and he hadn't wanted to pressure him into doing anything, always just happy to take whatever Alec would give him. Magnus had been waiting for Alec to be ready for more no matter how much he had wanted to just take things further already.

That moment had come some time last week.

Alec's body practically sang with joy when he thought of their first time. It had only taken place only days ago but he now knew he could never get back to just being satisfied with kissing Magnus. The things they had done... The way Magnus looked when he lost control of himself...

Alec closed his eyes and forced himself to focus. It was hard to think through the heady, dark haze of sheer sexual need. He didn't know if it was supposed to be this way for everyone, but it felt like this was just something only Magnus could do to Alec because they were so obviously made for one another. Brief flashes of the day passed behind his closed lids. Teasing text messages from Magnus accompanied by incredibly hot selfies, an inability to focus on work after that. The door to Magnus' loft slamming shut behind Alec while he took Magnus in his arms and kissed ravenously him until they both couldn't _breathe._

Ever since learning just how good it was to be tangled up with Magnus, get lost in his body and his lips and his sounds, it was all Alec could think of. All he could want. His mind wasn't the perverted kind – he wouldn't reduce Magnus to someone he just wanted to get off with, not when he loved him so much, but Alec would be content staying in bed and making love to Magnus for a good chunk of time. Maybe a month or two at the very least.

[Alec mouthed over the fabric of Magnus' underwear](http://porn-twinks.com/gif/18.gif) \- his body tense in anticipation. He wanted to do this, so desperately, and admittedly for some incredibly selfish reasons. The thought of getting down on his knees and pleasing Magnus like this made his fingers tremble with need, yet it were his nerves which kept him from fully acting confidently and doing all the dirty things he's thought about doing to Magnus for so long. Alec considered being allowed to do this an honor more than anything else and he didn't want to mess up. He didn't want to scare Magnus off by telling him that Alec also wanted to eat him out until he was open and slick and _ready_ to take Alec's length inside of him with relative ease, without Alec even having to finger him open. Not that Alec minded fingering him. In fact, some time soon he'd like to just lay Magnus down, massage him, see if he could make him cum just by using his hands on him, fingers pressed deep inside of him... The Shadowhunter just didn't want his boyfriend to think that his desires for him were purely physical, when they ran so much deeper than that. He didn't quite know how to bring any of it up without stuttering his way through what would most likely be all the wrong words at the wrong time.

He could feel the hard outline of Magnus' length under his lips (and fuck _,_ Alec had done that – Alec had made him this _hard_ and Magnus was even leaking precum for him judging from that little growing stain in his underwear) and Magnus groaned. His thighs were spread wide enough for Alec to settle into the space between them, body pressed into the sheets and almost entirely nude. Magnus' necklaces were a tangled bunch around his throat, glimmering in the yellow light from a nearby lamp, and a speck of glitter shone like a tear on his left cheekbone. It took everything in Alec to keep from grinding into the bed. His dark jeans were far too tight to be comfortable and the seam of them pressed into Alec's own cock almost painfully so.

Alec was grateful for that.

He didn't want to finish too soon and have to rely on his Stamina rune to keep going for as long as Magnus needed him to.

His fingers danced along Magnus' waistband, mouth trailing upwards to Magnus' abdomen just briefly and feeling the muscles there quiver for him. Magnus had his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth dug into his bottom lip when Alec finally worked up the courage to slowly, gradually, drag down the waistband of his boxerbriefs. A small smile curled on Alec's lips when Magnus wordlessly lifted his hips to help take it off, and Alec tossed it over his shoulder carelessly as soon as he untangled the thing from Magnus' ankles when it got stuck there, aware of the fact that he was staring but incapable of stopping.

He's seen Magnus naked before. It wasn't like this was anything new to him anymore but they both appeared insatiable when it came to touching each other and after that _magical_ (perfect, flawless – by the Angel Alec hadn't even been able to imagine a first time that _good_ in his wildest dreams) first time their nights were always filled with seemingly endless passionate lovemaking. Already, Alec felt like he knew the majority of Magnus' body like the back of his own hand.

That being said, having seen him like this before didn't desensitize Alec to the sight of it at all.

Smooth, flawless bronze skin laid out before him practically begging to be touched, stretched out over defined muscle and supple flesh. Magnus' lips were swollen and dark from their earlier make out session, from back when Alec had stuttered a “ _I wanna – can I please just,_ _wanna put my mouth on you”_ into the warlock's neck as they'd stumbled across the loft, hoping it had sounded half as sexy as he'd wanted it to. Magnus' eyes had been golden and half-lidded as they had gazed upon Alec, while Magnus had muttered a low _“Yeah, of course you can. Anything you want.”_.

And now Alec had Magnus' cock right in his face.

Alec tried not to be awkward and stare at it too long but he couldn't help himself because it just looked so _good_ to him. It was long, curving up at the tip which was flushed red in the exact same shade of Magnus' lips, and it was so very hard. Alec closely watched just the tiniest bead of precum dribble from the tip and his mouth went dry. Magnus appeared to be the epitome of male beauty, everything Alec had desired but never thought he'd even be allowed close to, let alone touch. He felt a little overwhelmed and intimidated. What if he did a bad job? What if Magnus would decide he wouldn't want to put up with Alec's clumsy touches, that he wanted someone who was as good at sex as he himself was? Alec thought of how it had felt when they'd been making out in the shower just yesterday, grinding together, how effortlessly Magnus had taken Alec apart just from the feeling of Magnus' cock digging into his hip -

“Alexander, if you don't want to -”

Magnus started to sit up a little, and Alec finally tore his eyes off his boyfriend's lower region to look him in the eye. Something vulnerable flickered in Magnus' cat eyes and Alec instantly surged forward and kissed him – a little messily, maybe a bit too hard if Magnus' hum was anything to go by. Magnus' hands came to pull Alec's shirt off. It reminded Alec about how excited Magnus had seemed when Alec had shoved him down onto the bed just minutes ago, spine arching and body welcoming Alec's touches when Alec had undressed him and had kissed his way down his body _._

No.

No, he wasn't gonna give up without even starting, Alec decided. He was gonna make this work and he was gonna be good at this. He was gonna make Magnus see  _stars._

“I want to, so bad,” Alec breathed. “I just – God. You're _gorgeous._ I don't know what I did to deserve you. Can't stop looking at you.”

Magnus smiled and eased more into Alec's touch now that he knew why Alec had been staring at him for so long in complete silence. It baffled Alec that Magnus still had insecurities. How could anyone who looked this good possibly even consider being unattractive an option?

“The feeling is mutual,” Magnus answered, wanting to say more but then sighing when Alec wrapped his fingers around his length. “Oh. Oh, that's nice.”

“Just nice?” Alec asked. Magnus huffed when Alec pressed a final kiss against his mouth and then Alec finally moved down his boyfriend's body again to wrap his lips around Magnus' cock for the very first time.

His efforts earned him a rumbling purr from the warlock and Alec sighed when Magnus' hand settled in his hair. He could feel the hard silver of his rings press against his scalp, fingernails a silent promise. The burning feeling they always left behind when they dug into his shoulders while he was inside of Magnus crossed Alec's mind and a muffled moan escaped his mouth. Sometimes, when he was changing clothes at the Institute, he could still see little crescent-shaped marks on his back in the reflection of his mirror. He was a bit embarrassed to admit that he had touched himself to the sight of it more than once.

“Ah- go slow,” Magnus half-chastised him, half-instructed, when Alec was a little too enthusiastic and went down too fast. There were tears stinging in Alec's eyes already and he hummed, relishing in the deep satisfied moan Magnus released when Alec reminded himself to use his tongue a little more.

There was no finesse to Alec's movements. He wasn't as good at this as Magnus was and he knew this. But Alec more than made up for all that with his enthusiasm, his own desire to please his boyfriend, and he didn't try to worry about it all too much. This wasn't about himself. This was about Magnus. And from the sound of it Magnus was thankfully enjoying himself.

“Oh – _Oh._ Just like that – ah, _Alec,”_ Magnus panted, pulling a little at Alec's hair when Alec started bobbing his head up and down. Alec's hand wrapped around what he couldn't quite fit into his mouth just yet and he looked up with tear-filled eyes. Magnus always made this look so easy whenever he did this for Alec, but Alec was genuinely having a hard time trying to do this right. Maybe he was thinking too much. Maybe he just had to –

“-breathe! I'm sorry – are you -”

Magnus pulled Alec off his cock and Alec coughed, feeling flustered while he tried to catch his breath. He could feel hot tears run down his cheeks and Magnus thumbed them away.

“I'm fine,” Alec murmured, voice raw and wrecked. He couldn't look away from Magnus' cock and wanted to put his mouth on it again, but Magnus stopped him when he reached for it.

“Hey.”

Alec glanced up and Magnus bit his lip. His eyes were still golden – Alec felt a swell of pride inside himself at that, because he knew they were proof of the fact that Magnus still hadn't regained control over himself. This was going better than Alec had expected.

“It's not a competition. You can go slow,” Magnus gently said. Alec could feel his face burn in Magnus' hands when the warlock came to cup his cheeks. “You're doing great.”

“You just taste so good. And I'm – I. I wanna be able to take it all. Just wanna make you feel...”

Magnus shivered and Alec watched him while he dipped his head down again. He traced the vein running down the underside of Magnus' cock with his tongue and Magnus fell back onto the bed with a broken moan. Magnus just tasted so good. Alec couldn't quite describe it. There wasn't anything in the world that he could compare it to.

“You are. Oh, you are darling. Making me feel _so good.”_

Alec's pride swelled a little at the sound of that endearment coming from Magnus' mouth. He was a little more careful now when he started sucking Magnus off again – there were so many things he had to remind himself of doing. Breathe through his nose. Move his hand up and down on what he couldn't fit into his mouth. Move his tongue to tease. Swallow excess saliva and precum. It was more work than Alec had thought it would be and he loved every second of it. He couldn't wait until he was as skilled as Magnus – he hoped Magnus would allow him to practice on him. Alec thought maybe at least once every other day would be fair. Or daily. He wouldn't mind doing this daily, definitely. It would be a good start of the day...

“Teeth – watch the teeth -”

“Msowwy,” Alec mumbled around his mouthful, flushing, and Magnus tugged a little at his hair.

“It's okay, you didn't hurt me just - oh _God,_ yes – please don't stop.”

Alec pulled off Magnus' cock with a wet _pop_ so he could catch his breath a little, licking it from root to tip instead. Magnus' entire length shone with Alec's saliva, glossy and _pretty_ and Alec didn't know if he had it in him to even want to stop. Not before he made Magnus cum. He just wanted to make Magnus come undone, because he deserved it.

Magnus' tip rubbed over Alec's lips and Alec looked up at him. Magnus practically whimpered at the sight of him.

“Are you close?” Alec asked, not out of impatience but just because he wanted to make sure Magnus was doing okay. Magnus bit his lip and nodded. Alec smiled in relief and went back to work again.

“You like doing this,” Magnus whispered. Alec didn't try speaking around his mouthful again but he did glance up through his lashes. The desire on Magnus' face made Alec ache even more and this time he did grind into the bed. He was positively drooling around Magnus' cock now. It's weight and girth were something Alec welcomed and enjoyed into his body with each time he felt it slide in and out of him.

He did like doing this. He'd known beforehand that he would, just not that he would like it _this much_. He now got why Magnus so easily slid to his knees for him, how it was so effortless for Magnus to be shameless. They were extensions of one another – what pleased one, pleased the other.

Alec could feel Magnus' magic travel down his body like wandering hands and kissing mouths, and he whined. The sound came out muffled and Magnus' head fell back – Alec struggled to breathe when Magnus' magic somehow started teasing at his cock. When he looked up at Magnus' hands he could see they were glowing blue. Burning hot desire shot through Alec's body. He hadn't told Magnus yet that his magic was a turn on and that that was something too, that Alec often fantasized about when he was all alone. There were just so many possibilities and Alec wanted to explore them all.

“Magnus,” Alec panted, trying hard to hold back but incapable of doing so. Magnus' spine arched off the bed and Alec's hands started touching him wherever he could reach while he dipped his head down again. He was sucking a little harder than before now and he could feel his own cheeks hollow. His movements were tinged with a desperation and Alec could barely think about doing this with any finesse when all he suddenly wanted was release. For Magnus and for himself.

“Ah, ah, ah, Alec – you gotta pull off, I'm gonna -”

Alec just forced his throat to relax and took in even more of Magnus' cock, all the way down. Magnus sobbed and Alec struggled not to choke as he sucked him off eagerly, Magnus' tip constantly hitting the back of his throat. There were fresh tears running down Alec's cheeks once more and when Magnus finally came Alec did choke – he had wanted to swallow it all, but he only managed to swallow down maybe the first few hot spurts of it before he had to pull off. The rest of it landed on his open lips, dribbling down his chin, and Magnus' cock twitched during the entire process. There was a need to start licking it clean, and Alec didn't think Magnus did it on purpose, but the magic that had been touching and teasing Alec became more intense, _stronger,_ Alec could feel himself double over when the button of his jeans just violently popped open. Alec's cock felt like it was engulfed in the tight heat of Magnus' body, and the nephilim was left gasping and gripping the sheets while blood rushed through his skull and made him both deaf and blind for a few seconds as he too came.

“Alec, come here,” Magnus said. He sounded completely out of breath and his hands were weakly tugging at Alec's shirt in an attempt to pull him up. Alec let him take it off, watching it fly across the room as Magnus tossed it into a random direction.

“No, that's – I don't. You don't have to,” Alec stuttered once he was capable of understanding what Magnus was trying to do, knowing he was blushing fiercely and hating himself for it. Magnus looked at him in dazed confusion.

 _I did that,_ Alec thought again, _I made him feel so good he forgot about everything else._

“Why not?” he asked. “I want to make you feel good too."

“You, um. You already did.”

Magnus blinked. His eyes trailed over Alec's body, lingering on Alec's crotch, realization dawning in on him when he noticed the wrecked front of Alec's jeans.

“Oh, I didn't know... I'm sorry, I usually don't lose control over my magic like that -”

“I wish you did. It was _amazing._ ”

Magnus pulled Alec on top of himself and kissed him fiercely. Alec made a soft noise of protest before his hands sunk into Magnus' hair. It was a slow, gentle kiss, one which was so full of love and adoration that it made Alec sigh. Alec had half the mind to bring up that they probably shouldn't be kissing right now, Alec was _filthy,_ but Magnus seemed to have no complaints in him. His thumb swept over Alec's chin before he popped it into Alec's mouth, and Alec obediently sucked it clean. His jaw ached and the corners of his mouth felt raw but Alec thought that if Magnus asked him to do it all over again he would. Happily so.

“Was this okay?” Alec couldn't help but ask, hearing his own voice crack and break. Magnus looked at him incredulously. He retracted his thumb from Alec's mouth just briefly and started rubbing the Shadowhunter's swollen lips with it.

“You have to _ask_ me that? Seriously?” Magnus replied. He was a mess and Alec reckoned he himself wasn't looking that much better. It didn't bother him. It was liberating to be with someone like this and be allowed to love so openly. It was like all his life he had been taught to hold his breath until his lungs burned and his vision would go blurry, and Magnus was the only one who truly allowed him to breathe freely. “You're a natural, my dear Alexander.”

He glanced Alec over with a sultry look in his eyes. Alec smiled.

“Although. If you are lacking in confidence, you are of course always more than welcome to use me to practice on...”

A laugh fell from Magnus' mouth when Alec all but tackled him down onto the sheets and pressed their lips together once more. His hands sunk into Alec's hair to pull him in closer and Alec's scalp felt faintly sore from how hard Magnus had been pulling at his hair earlier.

“I'm not done with you yet, I hope you know that,” Magnus announced when they briefly parted.

Alec continued smiling at him.

“I was hoping you'd say that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to kind of go back to the beginning stages of their relationship when they were experimenting and trying out new things. All these little drabbles and oneshots I write – I write them all in preparation for the multiple chapter stories I have planned, to give myself some space to practice their dynamics and personalities. That's why I sometimes go into too much depth. I treat these all as character studies until I finally feel like I fully understand the flow of their relationship as well as the way these two tick.
> 
> Also - how did you guys like that gif? Was thinking about including them into my work more often, though I think I'll just leave them as hyperlinks for now instead of just inserting them into the fics so you guys won't have to worry about anyone accidentally seeing porn on your screen.


End file.
